


The Pen

by Ladyofwarandmercy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofwarandmercy/pseuds/Ladyofwarandmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is ready to confront Coulson about handing Grant over to his brother. However....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pen

Skye stood on the road outside the Playground, watching the prison truck that held Grant drive off into the distance, taking Grant to the one living person he hated. Senator Ward had them all by the metaphorical short-and-curlies, but Skye could not believe there wasn’t something Director Coulson could have done. He seemed happy to be rid of Grant. When she could no longer see the truck, she sat down on the side of the road and cried. Every tear she held on to since Grant betrayed them all fell out in a torrent. Soon, she felt a shadow over her. She looked up to see Mack, his hands scrubbed, probably sent to take her back into the base before she attracted attention. Wordlessly, he opened his arms, and Skye ran into them, crying. He picked her up and carried her back inside, depositing her in the commons area near her bunk. Skye went in and cried until she felt she could wash her face and put her makeup back on without ruining it. 

Grant was supposed to be a traitor SHIELD was only happy to remand to someone else’s custody. He was supposed to be the liar who broke Skye’s heart. But the mere thought of Senator Ward laying one finger on Grant burned her like seven devils. Skye washed her face, holding a cold washcloth to her eyes to reduce their puffiness. She found that song about seven devils in her Spotify, as she finished crying, put it on repeat as she washed up and put her makeup back on, ready to face Coulson. The world wanted to see Skye broken, she told herself. The world can learn to live with disappointment.  
When she emerged, she almost ran into Simmons. But something in Skye’s eyes caused Jemma to shut her mouth with a pop, and decide to talk to Skye later. She caught Mack’s eye, who shook his head with a warning glance. 

Normally, Skye would knock or make her presence known before barging in. That was back when she gave a rat’s ass, a whole three hours ago. Coulson was alone, going over paperwork, as if he had offloaded a failing printer onto Ward and Talbot, instead of Grant. As she was ready to read Coulson the Riot Act, she stopped short. One of the pens Coulson kept in his shirt pocket was missing. All Skye could choke out was, “Where’s the pen?” Coulson gave a genuine smile back, which infuriated Skye. “You know, those green-capped pens have the address of Moody’s Garage, which is about two stories above us, right?” Coulson put the paperwork down and answered, “Darn, and that was the pen I was storing a straightened bobby pin in, too. Guess I left it in the cell with all the hubbub of the prisoner transfer. Darn.” Coulson’s “Darns” were very unconvincing. “Skye, take a seat. Let this be a lesson about the difference between one year of experience, fifteen years, and thirty-mmmph years. One year of experience tells you the pen is missing, and likely in Grant’s hands. His fifteen years’ experience tells him that my thirty-someodd years’ experience means my leaving the pen where he could get at it wasn’t a mistake. My thirty-plus years’ experience tells me we need to wait, and we’ll get the pen back when Grant is done with it. Let me know if he contacts you first.”


End file.
